


Stubborn

by JaneDou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDou/pseuds/JaneDou
Summary: Он ненавидел, когда этот упрямец намеренно не обращал внимания на свои раны.





	Stubborn

Действие руны выносливости заканчивалось, и Алек понемногу начинал чувствовать усталость и разливающуюся по всему телу боль. Он поерзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобней. Магнус, на чьих коленях покоилась голова юноши, моментально откликнулся на движение, и провел рукой по торсу Лайтвуда. Алек поморщился, что не укрылось от внимания мага.  
\- Почему мне кажется, что сегодняшняя твоя битва может дать знать о себе завтра?   
\- Потому, что ты не знаешь, насколько сильна кровь нефилимов, - устало улыбнулся парень. - Завтра к вечеру уже ничего не будет.  
«Зато сейчас есть.»  
\- Может, обезболивающее заклинание? – Алек только помотал головой.  
Магнус недовольно нахмурился. Алек переодевался на его глазах, и колдун прекрасно видел каждый из десятка огромных синяков по всему телу. Он ненавидел, когда этот упрямец намеренно не обращал внимания на свои раны, но знал, что ради такой мелочи, как синяки, тот никогда не прибегнет ни к иратце, ни к колдовству.   
Именно поэтому, когда вскоре уставший парень стал засыпать, Магнус аккуратно запустил руку под его футболку, и, все еще смотря на экран телевизора, едва касаясь забегал пальцами по коже. Алек сразу же расслабился, и довольно вздохнул. Через несколько минут он повернулся на бок.  
\- Магнус? – тот провел рукой по густой шевелюре давая знак, что слушает. – С каждым вылеченным синяком ты возвращаешь мне энергию и я все меньше хочу спать. Еще один синяк, и ты пропустишь свою утреннюю встречу, которая должна состояться через шесть часов, потому что я дам тебе заснуть только за час до ее начала. Ты понял?  
Маг тихо засмеялся, продолжая перебирать пряди, и удостоверившись, что остатки синяков к утру исчезнут сами, высвободил руку.  
\- Спи, Александр.  
Магнус и сам начал засыпать, и сквозь сон услышал тихое:  
\- Спасибо.


End file.
